


Marigolds -- fancomic

by mossymushroom, NotJess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Digital Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymushroom/pseuds/mossymushroom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJess/pseuds/NotJess
Summary: A short comic from mossymushroom's Marigolds fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mossymushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymushroom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MARIGOLDS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101009) by [mossymushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymushroom/pseuds/mossymushroom). 



[ ](http://notjess.tumblr.com/post/151297410374/a-scene-from-the-fanfic-marigolds-where-pharah)

A gift for mossymushroom for starting a quality fic~ 

You can reblog it on [Tumblr](http://notjess.tumblr.com/post/151297410374/a-scene-from-the-fanfic-marigolds-where-pharah) or like it on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/NotJessDraws/photos/a.915727081888056.1073741829.912135692247195/971196126341151/?type=3&theater) <3


End file.
